The use of robotic devices to perform physical tasks has increased in recent years. Mobile robotic devices can be used to perform a variety of different tasks. These mobile devices may operate in semi-autonomous or fully autonomous modes. These robotic devices may have an integrated navigation system for performing a variety of different tasks in semi-autonomous or fully autonomous modes. Mobile robotic devices often rely on visual landmarks and physical perimeters for localization and navigation. Visual landmarks may operate to reflect light for detection by a robotic navigation system, but may be ineffective during low-light or no-light conditions, such as night time. Physical perimeters, such as fences or electronic boundaries of buried wire carrying a signal detectable by a robotic device, may also be used for localization and navigation. However, physical perimeters present a challenge when a sidewalk or driveway must be traversed to access a worksite, for example.